Conventionally, an information recording apparatus, such as an optical disc recorder, compliant with the PS of a MPEG 1 or MPEG2 standard, can reproducibly record a single program, as a program stream constructed from a plurality of elementary streams, such as a video stream, an audio stream, and a sub-picture stream (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laying Open NO. Hei 10-79917). Such an information recording apparatus has already generally become popular.
On the other hand, the inventors of the present invention and others are studying an information recording apparatus, such as an optical disc recorder, which is compliant with the TS of the MPEG standard, for recording a plurality of programs onto an optical disc or the like so that the programs can be changed, seamlessly or non-seamlessly, upon reproduction. For example, by associating a plurality of angle video images, obtained by filming the same scene from a plurality of view points, with a plurality of programs, an angle change can be performed by the program change in response to a remote control operation or the like upon reproduction.